


They Really Are A Perfect Match

by saiyuri_dahlia



Series: Our First Year [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyuri_dahlia/pseuds/saiyuri_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Link is not a bad boyfriend, just terribly forgetful. Unfortunately, this is not the time to be forgetful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Really Are A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks to all the readers that have left kudos on the other stories in this series. For more Shad/Link Valentine's Day reading, there's also "Consider Yours Truly" and its sequel, "Forever Yours".
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

Series Title: Our First Year

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own Twilight Princess. Pretty sure I don't.

-o-

Lovers' Day (Valentine's Day): They Really Are A Perfect Match

-o-

Coming back to Castle Town after spending a week in Ordon, Link couldn't wait to rush to Shad's apartment and see his scholar until he passed through the western gate and realized two things immediately as soon as his eyes were showered in pink, red, and white ribbons and hearts—one, that it was Lovers' Day and two, that he had completely forgotten all about it.

Sure, Lovers' Day did kind of exist in Ordon as it did in Castle Town on the calendar, but there wasn't a big fuss over it in Ordon like there was in Castle Town. Ever since he was a kid, Lovers' Day had always meant that Uli made Rusl's favorite meal and baked a cake. It was only until he had seen what Castle Town did for the holiday did Link ever see how much of a spectacle the holiday was elsewhere and Castle Town really did go all out for the day.

And since Castle Town was all decked out in its romantic finery, one would have expected it would have been easy for Link to pick up a quick present for Shad but no, no, it was not. Being late in the afternoon, close to evening, neither the bakery nor the sweet store were open, having closed early for the holiday and expecting no one in their right mind to come around this late in the day to buy something for their loves.

With the easy choice of something sweet scratched off his list, Link ran around trying to find something Shad would like amid all the shops closing around him. He didn't know if he would like flowers or what flowers he liked and he was sure Shad wouldn't want a stuffed animal and, more than likely, Honey would find a way to snatch it between her tiny teeth and rip it apart. He knew Shad liked tea and that seemed like a great gift at the time until Link stood in the specialty tea shop gawking at the many different kinds of dried leaves surrounding him.

He stood for so long the young cashier girl in a white and pale blue maid's outfit came by and said timidly, "Excuse me, sir, but if you could make your purchase soon, it would be most appreciated…"

"Uh, umm, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he gave her a quick polite bow in apology. "I'm just trying to pick out something for my sweetheart. I kind of forgot it was Lovers' Day and I'm not sure what to get him but he loves tea. …Could you help me?"

"Of course, do you have any idea what variety he likes? We have quite a few selections of green, black, oolong, yellow, white, and post-fermentation teas. We also have many scented, blended, and flavored teas to choose from. We can also craft a special blend of your choosing from the ingredients we have on hand."

"Wow, I…didn't know that…" Link said, laughing through his grin. Goddesses, he had no idea tea was anything but dried leaves. Buying tea for Shad was much harder than he thought it would be. "I think I'll just go with what he usually gets. He's in here a lot so I'm sure you've seen him. His name is Shad. He's like a head taller than me, red hair, round glasses, pink waistcoat, usually has a book in his hand if it's not in front of his face."

The girl's eyes immediately widened in recognition. "Oh, yes, of course, I know Master Shad. He is a most appreciated customer."

It was such a relief on his shoulders to hear she knew who Shad was because Link didn't know one leaf from another. "Then could you show me what he usually gets?"

"Well, yes, but Master Shad has already purchased his restock for the time being. He never purchases more than what he requires."

"Then could you help me pick out something new he would like?"

From the sudden look of shock and paleness on her face, one would have thought Link had asked her to eat a severed lizalfos tail.

"Umm, I would be happy to, sir," she said, putting on a smile as her voice wavered with uncertainty. "But the truth is I believe that is something best done by Master Shad himself. He is one of a few true tea connoisseurs that patron our shop and as such, he is very…selective of his teas. I am not as knowledgeable of his standards as my Mistress is and I do not wish to upset such a valued customer by selecting an inferior, disagreeable product."

_Goddesses, I've been there before…_ Laying a reassuring hand on the nervous girl's frilly shoulder, Link grinned. "Ah, it's all right. I know how it is. Buying tea for Shad is just like buying books for him. It's best left to him. Thanks and I'm sorry for taking up time."

"Not a problem, sir," she said, bowing to him in polite farewell. "Please come again."

Link raised his hand in farewell as he headed off. "Oh, when I do, it'll be with him."

It was now to Link's attention that last-minute was the worst time to try to buy anything for Shad. Of course, it was a bad time to buy anything for anyone but it was definitely a bad time to buy for Shad. Saving the world from Ganondorf's wrath and resurrection had been easier than this. At least, Link knew how to go about tackling that.

Knowing it was more likely he would see a Zora sprout wings and fly than he would find an open table, Link nonetheless tried to find some place to have dinner with Shad. At least, if he took him out to dinner, it would count as getting him something. Buying one of every dessert they had was also going to help—if the place had a wide enough selection, maybe that would just barely save him.

Unfortunately, all the open restaurants were booked and there were barely any stores left open—none selling anything of use or interest to Shad, although Agitha tried her best to convince him that there was nothing more romantic than butterfly kisses from real golden butterflies. Walking down the southern road through the empty market, Link rubbed his aching forehead and wished he had a tall glass of milk. Luckily, he was in the right neighborhood for just that.

Telma's bar was packed with men and women chatting, drinking, and dancing. Jovani still sat alone. Approaching the bar, Telma immediately greeted him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Ah, Link, honey, I never seem to see you enough," she said, giving him one final pat on the back before releasing her hug. "How is everything? You and Shad having a romantic night on the town? Bring him over and let him get his hug too."

"Actually, Shad's not here," Link said as Telma poured him his milk. "He's home. I just got back."

"Much as I love seeing you, honey, why are you standing here then when you should be riding on home?" Telma said, grinning as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "You know it's Lovers' Day, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Link groaned and downed his glass. "Telma, can I ask a favor of you?"

"A favor? For what you've done for us, I think it would be a public service to help you out. What is it you need?"

"Could you perhaps let me have the Group table in the back so Shad and I can have a nice Lovers' Day dinner?"

Immediately, she laughed. Loudly. It was several moments before she realized he wasn't joking. "Oh, wait, you're serious—" Telma said, eyes wide. "You haven't gotten a table? You did get him something, haven't you?"

Link winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Err…not yet—"

"Oh, Link, honey…" He winced again at the disbelief and disappointment in her eyes. "How could you? It's your first Lovers' Day."

"I was in Ordon and I forgot," he said in his defense.

"That's no excuse. Today's all about showing how much you love and appreciate him and you've got nothing for him and I'd bet my bra he's got something for you," Telma said, her hands on each of her hips. "You won't keep him at this rate."

"You think he'll leave me?"

"No, I don't think so, but I know he damn well won't forget this. Any fight you get in from here on out, he'll have this day floating in the back of his mind."

"That's why I really need that table, Telma…" he whined.

'I'd give it to you if I had it to give," Telma said, shaking her head no. "But you don't go begging for Lovers' Day tables an hour or two before dinner."

Bowing his head, Link groaned.

Ever a second mother to him, she laid a hand on his shoulder and slid it over the back of his neck. "Ah, well, it might not be that bad. Chances are Shad probably prepared for this possibility and has the whole night planned out for you two."

"Wouldn't be the first time he covered for my stupidity," Link grumbled.

"It'll be all right, honey," Telma said, wrapping him up in another hug. "You two are too sweet on each other not to work things out. Trust me, he's waited too long to have you to let you go."

At that, Link managed a smile. "Thanks, Telma."

"You're welcome, honey," she said. "Now get on home soon. Don't let him work himself into a worry over you too."

With a little more thanks and reassurance, Link headed off. A few absolutely last-second checks over what few shops remained opened offered nothing. At last, Link found himself facing the inevitable and dreaded empty-handed walk home.

Pacing outside his apartment door, Link readied his courage and braced himself for what may and might come as a result of his actions, or lack thereof. Finally ready to take in the disappointment and anger that was bound to ensure, Link drew his key, opened Shad's door, and was immediately greeted to the barking and rushed clicks of Honey's paws against the wooden floor. He had barely opened the door when their month-and-a-half-old corgi pup stuck her head through the gap and said hello in her own way.

"Hey, Hon'," Link said, picking up the bright-eyed pup, and held her close as he stepped inside and she wiggled around and licked him wherever she could reach in absolute joy at his return. Link laughed. "Miss me, girl?"

"Oh, terribly so, my dear," Shad said, rising from the sofa and his neatly-scattered research, partially-completed speech, and grant application papers, and made his way over to Link with his arms open. "I am afraid things just are not the same without you around here. A tad quiet for the princess." He wrapped his arms loosely around him as Honey, gently nestled between them, couldn't decide who to cuddle up with more and frantically licked back and forth between them.

"You did remember to play with her once in a while, right?" Link said as they broke away from their quick kiss and Honey grabbed onto Shad's bowtie and undid it.

"Of course, I did," Shad said, a bit affronted, as he gently freed the length of fabric from between her teeth and gave her a stern no, which only seemed to confuse the pup. "All of her requirements were well met, I assure you, however, she did not forget you in your weeklong absence. She whined for you on occasion."

"Won't be long until she'll be big enough to start learning how to herd with me," Link said, ruffling her fur one last time before setting her down. Immediately, Honey ran to her bed and started nosing through her blanket.

"Ah, sorry I could not have accompanied you this time, however my presentation to the University demands precedent," Shad said as he and Link sat down on the sofa together. "Everyone in good order back in Ordon, I presume?"

"Yeah, they say hi," he said as Honey waddled back to him with her favorite ball in her mouth. A simple toss sent the ball rolling and Honey chasing after it all around Shad's living room.

"This sounds more like home…" Shad said, smiling, as he watched and heard Honey race back up the hallway. "Though our separation was brief, I am glad to have you back, old boy. I was unaware of how accustomed I was to you walking about until you were gone."

As Shad drew close to him, brushed his lips against his cheek, buried into the crook of his neck, and kissed him there, the pit of Link's stomach twisted and turned with guilt.

"Okay, okay," Link said, pulling and turning away the warmth, the cuddling, and kisses. "Before either of us say anything, I just want to say that I know I messed up and I promise I'll make it up to you how ever I have to so please don't get too mad, okay?" Bowing his head, Link pressed his hands together as if in prayer.

Shad blinked in confusion. "Pardon me, my dear, but as far as I have seen, you have not done anything wrong in the past five minutes," he said. "I say, what in heavens are you talking about?"

"…I forgot it was Lovers' Day," he said and cringed at his own stupidity. "I'm really sorry!"

Of all the reactions and words Link expected to hear after he had told Shad he had forgotten it was Lovers' Day, complete silence had not been one of those choices. Slowly, Link opened his shut eyes and saw Shad staring wide-eyed back at him.

"…I-It is?" the scholar said and then caught himself. "I mean to say, of course, it is! H-How could anyone forget—how could you forget?"

"You forgot too, didn't you?" Link said matter-of-factly.

The bright red blush spreading across his cheeks said everything for the scholar. With his turn now to bow his head in embarrassment, he still felt the need to say, "I have most regrettably forgotten as well. Forgive me, old boy."

A second for the realization to hit him, Link finally gave into his bubbling laughter and wrapped his arms around Shad and hugged him in joy and relief.

"You hear that, Hon'?" he said as she returned with her ball, finally caught and ready to be thrown again. "Both your papas forgot it was Lovers' Day and you let us forget, didn't you?"

Sitting and barking impatiently for Link to take her ball and toss it once more, Honey had no idea what was going on.

"Oh dear, what a terrible thing we have done…" Shad said, staring down at nothing as he swam about in his thoughts. "On our first Lovers' Day together to boot."

"Don't think much into it," Link said, grinning, as he leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips and brushed the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

"What ever are we going to do?" Shad said, turning away without seemingly feeling Link's touches at all, too far lost in his head already. "It is far too late to make any plans."

"I tried to get us a table someplace but there's not even a barstool we can stand between out there. Even Telma couldn't swing us a spot."

"Well, it is not necessary that we celebrate at a restaurant, I suppose," Shad considered. "If you do not mind, I would be perfectly content with a home-cooked dinner."

Link was okay with that. As he asked the scholar what he was thinking about having, Shad admitted that while Link was gone, he had managed with whatever they had—mostly surviving on cake and brownies and plentiful cups of tea himself and only going to the market for Honey—and they were in desperate need of groceries come the market's reopening in the morning.

Looking through what they had, it appeared tonight's romantic Lovers' Day dinner would be a mess of potato croquettes and finely-shredded lettuce with a very light and simple homemade dressing.

"Stop that," Link said as he rolled another potato ball into a heart shape and set it with the others while the frying oil heated over the flame.

Shad was quickly whisking the egg, vinegar, olive oil, lemon juice, pinches of mustard, paprika, and Nayru-knew-what-else together in a bowl. "I say, now if I stopped, the oils will separate and how will I get you to eat plain shredded lettuce?"

"Not that. Keep doing that. Stop _that_ ," Link said, pointing at his face, specifically at the somber frown getting in the way of him smiling. "You're thinking too much. You scrunch up your face and frown like that when you're upset. Let it go and stopping worrying."

"But I cann—" Shad said and then paused as he bit on his bottom lip and regathered his thoughts, concern in his eyes. At long last, he looked over at Link and said, "It is not normal that we simultaneously forgot it was Lovers' Day, is it not? …Perhaps it is an omen of our future."

"Or you were absorbed in your work like always and I lost track of my days. Wouldn't be the first time for either of us," Link said casually. "Come on, Shad, don't think like that. If anything, it probably means we're right for each other." He playfully knocked his hip against his and grinned.

Shad did not seem to share the humor. "The purpose of this day is to commemorate our love and appreciation of each other—"

"And do you love me?" Link said, his sudden seriousness catching the scholar off-guard. "Do you still love me? Has forgetting today changed anything between us?"

"N-No, of course not…" Shad said, looking down as he idly turned the whisk. "It is just…what we are supposed to do."

"If today's all about showing our love and appreciation," Link said as he started dropping the heart-shaped croquettes into the ready oil, "I think we're doing it."

Keeping his grin, Link looked over and met the scholar's eyes. Shad seemed a bit surprised and unsure if he agreed with him but as Link, happy to simply be with him, gazed back at him with all his love, he saw the scholar bit by bit finally come to understand.

"I suppose one may not consider this a traditional Lovers' Day celebration," Shad said, pink spreading across his cheeks, along with his soft smile, and he focused back down on their dressing, "but, I say, indeed it will positively suffice."

"And next year, I promise we'll be full-out traditional…" Link said, leaning in and snatching a quick kiss. "I'll book our table tomorrow."


End file.
